Dosen Pembimbing?
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: —Bagaimana jadinya kalau dosen pembimbing skripsi tiba-tiba berubah? Dan dosen pengganti malah melamar mahasiswi bimbingannya?/"Saya akan mengajukan perubahan kembali asalkan kau menjadi calon istriku?"/ "A-apaaa!/ little bit humor. may be yes or no. [Karya pelepas penat] [Dosen & Mahasiswa]


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dosen Pembimbing? © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoying Reading and Giving Review**_

 _ **I don't any profit from this story**_

 _ **0*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*0**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mata hijau jernihnya melotot ketika mendapati nama dosen pembimbingnya diubah. Sebetulnya hari ini ia mau bimbingan mengenai judul skripsinya. Namun semangatnya luntur karena nama dosen pembimbingnya adalah nama yang sangat ia hindari untuk saat ini. Bukan ia tidak suka, namun ia tidak ingin menjadi bulan-bulanan dosen galak itu.

Dengan langkah penuh amarah, perempuan cantik ini memasuki ruangan dosen—dan kebetulan hanya laki-laki menjadi pembimbingnya sekarang tengah serius memeriksa tugas-tugas mahasiswanya. Tidak ada dosen lain disana. Apa ini sebuah keberuntungan atau malapetaka untuknya.

Sedikit berdeham keras sehingga kedua mata saling beratensi satu sama lain. Yang satu hanya menatapnya datar—dan satunya lagi menatap penuh amarah dan kebencian.

"Pak, kenapa dosen pembimbingku berubah? Bukannya Gaara- _sensei_ jadi dosen pembimbing pertamaku—bukan anda?" tanya mahasiswi yang memiliki rambut senada musim semi.

Dosen muda ini meletakkan pulpennya diatas meja dan serius menatap mahasiswi di depannya. "Haruno, anda tidak sopan. Bisa kamu duduk dulu dan bicarakan ini dengan baik-baik?" tegurnya tegas.

Bukan nyalinya menciut melainkan semakin terbakar. "Aku yang memilih Gaara- _sensei_ jadi dosen pembimbingku karena judul skripsiku cocok dengan kemampuannya. Bukan anda, pak!" sela perempuan itu.

"Judul skripsi yang anda ajukan juga cocok dengan kemampuanku, Haruno. Yang berhak mengubah dosen pembimbing itu adalah ketua prodi. Jadi terima saja, Sakura Haruno?" ucapnya dengan seringai tipis.

Sakura Haruno memutar bola matanya. "Mentang-mentang anda tampan disini jadi seenaknya merubah dosen pembimbing! Dan kenapa cuma aku saja yang diubah—bukan yang lain!"

"Anda merasa tidak adil, Haruno?"

Perempuan itu merapatkan mulutnya sebentar. "Ya. Ini tidak adil untukku."

"Tapi ini adil untukku," tuturnya.

"Pak Sasuke Uchiha yang terhormat! Saya tidak akan bimbingan dengan bapak!"

Seringai tipis kembali menguar di bibir Sasuke Uchiha. "Berarti anda tidak mau selesai dalam waktu cepat?" ujarnya sedikit mengejek.

Sakura langsung berdiri tanpa menatap sepasang mata kelam yang menusuk itu. "Terserah!"

"Baiklah. Kalau anda memaksa untuk tetap tidak mau bimbingan. Saya akan mengajukan pada ketua prodi untuk mengubah rasa ketidakadilanmu itu," ujar Sasuke yang kemudian berdiri dan mendekati mahasiswinya _ngambek_ itu.

Sakura bersidekap dan menatap awas pada dosen muda galak nan seram itu. "Bagaimana anda merubah kembali, pak?" tanyanya.

"—Dengan kau menjadi calon istriku, aku meminta ketua prodi merubah kembali dosen pembimbingmu adalah Rei Gaara. Bagaimana Sakura?" ujar Sasuke.

"Anda mengancam. Itu tidak dibenarkan, pak!" ucap Sakura tidak terima.

Sasuke hanya mendengus remeh. "Aku sudah meminta restu dari orangtuamu. Jadi bagaimana keputusanmu? Kamu menjadi calon istriku dan pembimbingnya Rei Gaara atau menjadi calon Ibu bagi anak-anakku nanti dengan dosen pembimbingnya tetap aku? _Choose your choice_ , Sakura?"

"A-apa?! Saya tidak SETUJU!"

 _Baik memilih pilihan pertama atau kedua, sama-sama masuk dalam perangkap neraka dosen muda licik ini! Menyebaalkaaan!_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Owa** ri?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **O** m **ak** e

.

.

.

.

Ketika rasa penat dan pusing di kepala dosen muda nan tampan ini. Ia melihat siapa saja menjadi mahasiswa bimbingan skripsinya. Mata kelamnya meneliti dengan serius, karena dia tidak mau mahasiswa yang menjadi bimbingannya nanti akan menyusahkannya. Maka dari itu, ia harus selektif—walau sudah ditentukan tetapi dia boleh memilih siapa saja mahasiswa yang memasuki semester akhir.

Namun sedetik kemudian, ia mendapati nama seseorang—

"Kakashi! Ubah nama dosen ini dengan namaku!"

Laki-laki yang selalu memakai masker setiap saat sedikit mengerutkan dahi bersamaan menatap—pria di depannya. Ketua prodi itu cukup terkejut ketika tiba-tiba dosen muda itu memasuki ruangannya.

"Kau tidak setuju?" ujarnya tegas.

Pria bermata kelam menatap tajam ketua prodi menanyakan hal yang menurutnya tidak penting untuknya. "Saya tidak setuju. Tukar dengan mahasiswa nomor tiga belas dengan nomor dua puluh. Atau saya tidak mau menerima mahasiswa bimbingan lagi!" ancamnya.

Helaan napas keluar dari mulut ketua prodi itu, sungguh tak habis pikir kenapa banyak mahasiswa memilih laki-laki yang ada di depannya menjadi dosen pembimbing. Padahal dia terkenal galak dan seram dalam membimbing mahasiswa—namun banyak mahasiswa yang sukses dan lulus cepat dalam menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau keberatan, nanti saya ubah. Ada lagi keluhanmu anak muda?" tanya ketua prodi bermasker itu.

Pria yang disebut-sebut dosen paling tampan se-universitas Tokyo ini melenggang pergi dari ruangan ketua prodi. Lagi dan lagi ketua prodi itu menghela napasnya melihat kelakuan dosen muda itu.

"Dasar posesif! Cuma karena calon istri yang diincarnya bukan mahasiswa bimbingannya melainkan bimbingan mahasiswa Gaara. Ia jadi ngamuk nggak jelas! Haah…"

Ketua prodi bernama Kakashi Hatake ini langsung merubah kembali daftar mahasiswa serta dosen pembimbingnya, dan meninggalkan pekerjaan yang sebetulnya lebih penting dari ini.

 _Itulah asal mula mahasiswa bernama Sakura Haruno yang sebernanya dosen pembimbingnya Rei Gaara dan Mei Terumi menjadi Sasuke Uchiha dan Mei Terumi._

.

.

.

.

 ***** Be **neran** Owari*

* * *

 _ **Wulanz Aihara note's**_

 _Kembali lagi saya mempersembahkan karya singkat. Saya lebih menyukai karya pendek seperti ini dibandingkan yang panjang. Untuk multichapter yang sempat saya tinggalkan—saya akan berusaha mengerjakannya. Namun tidak tahu kapan karena saya akan menyelesaikan tugas akhir mahasiswa strata dua yakni tesis._

 _Kemudian untuk karya berjudul "Short Ficlet SasuSaku Family" akan dibukukan dengan karakter yang diubah dan diremake total setelah tamat ke bab 50. Mungkin bab ke 50 akan dipublikasikan minggu ini *doakan*_

 _Mungkin saya akan lebih fokus dengan kegiatan menulis novel dan berbagai macam artikel nanti. Karena kemampuannya saya akan dikembangkan melalui menulis. Bismillah_

 _Terima kasih!_

 _ **Padang, 27 Januari 2016**_

 _ **Wulanz Aihara**_


End file.
